Fremione OS
by Lylypuce55
Summary: OS sur le début de la relation entre Hermione et Fred après la guerre. D'autres OS arriveront peut-être sur différents moments.
1. Chapter 1

Cette histoire se passe dans un monde où la magie est monnaie courante, deux beaux roux répondant aux prénoms de Fred et Georges, les jumeaux de la fratrie Weasley au cas où vous ne les ayez pas reconnue, marchent d'un même pas rapide pour aller ouvrir leur boutique sur le chemin de Traverse, la célèbre rue en plein cœur du Londres sorcier.

Il y a sept ans, à la veille de la guerre contre Lord Voldemort, ils avaient décidé de tout faire pour contrer la tristesse ambiante. La boutique « Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux », avait fait un démarrage et une première année excellent, malheureusement l'année suivante, à cause de la montée en puissance du mage noir et de sa troupe de mangemort la boutique avait due fermée, mais dès que Fred, gravement blessé lors de la bataille finale, s'en était de nouveau senti la force, soutenu par sa famille, les jumeaux avaient décidé de la remettre en ordre et de reprendre leur activité.

Les demandes affluant de plus en plus, de part et d'autre du monde, ils ont finalement décidé de passer une annonce afin d'engager, en plus des deux vendeurs déjà avec eux, une aide pour la création de leurs produits. Une fois le tri fait parmi les réponses obtenues, dont beaucoup venaient de femmes plus intéressées par le physique et la fortune des jumeaux que par le poste pour lesquelles elles postulaient.

Félicity Dunham et James Procter, tous deux anciens Poufsouffle, les vendeurs vendeur, avaient obtenus leur poste grâce à leur bonne humeur et leur connaissance des articles de la boutique jouant. Le poste d'aide aurait plus de mal à trouver preneur plus de mal à trouver preneur, plusieurs personnes avaient fait des essais, mais se faire une place sans contrarier la symbiose des frères est assez compliqué.

En ce lundi froid mais ensoleillé de mi-janvier, alors qu'ils revenaient du Terrier, ils aperçurent un hibou tenant un parchemin devant leur boutique. Georges ouvre la porte pendant que Fred récupère la lettre et amène l'oiseau prêt d'un bol de Miam-hiboux. Il décachète le pli et est surpris du contenu, voyant son frère étonné pendant sa lecture, Georges qui venait de finir d'allumer toute les lumières de la boutique le rejoint pour lire la lettre en même temps. Bientôt la même expression de surprise prend place sur son visage.

 _Chers Messieurs Weasley,_

 _Moi, Hermione Granger, vous invite à prendre en considération ma candidature pour le poste d'Aide à la Création, si celui-ci est toujours vacant._

 _De retour à Londres à la fin de la semaine, je viens de finir un stage dans une boutique de fabrication de potion, qui a fait suite à mes études à l'Université de Sorcellerie du Canada, d'où je suis sortie major de ma promotion en Potions avancées et Sortilèges divers_

 _Je souhaite mettre mes connaissances et mes capacités à votre service._

 _La liste de mes stages et de mes expérimentations se trouve sur le second parchemin._

 _Si ma candidature vous intéresse, je me propose de venir faire un essai d'une semaine afin de voir si nous pouvons travailler ensemble._

 _Dans l'attente de votre réponse, veuillez agréer mes sentiments distingués._

 _Mlle Hermione Granger._

Alors ça pour une surprise ! Bien sûr ils étaient au courant de son retour, ça avait été le grand sujet de conversation de la soirée de la veille et leur mère préparait déjà l'ancienne chambre de Bill pour elle. Ils avaient convenu qu'elle vienne habiter au Terrier le temps pour elle de trouver un travail et un logement, mais personne ne pouvait s'attendre à ce que l'ancienne préfète, qui luttait contre l'usage de leurs créations à Poudlard, soit maintenant intéressée pour les concevoir. D'ailleurs, pendant leurs spéculations de la veille, chacun se demandait ce qu'elle ferait, les paris portaient plus sur un travail au ministère ou comme enseignante à leur ancienne école.

Remis de leur émotion, Fred, après consultation de son frère répondit grâce au hibou toujours en attente.

 _Chère Miss Granger,_

 _C'est avec plaisir que mon frère et moi avons pris connaissance de votre courrier._

 _Si celui-ci nous a d'abords étonné, mais sachez que c'est avec plaisir que nous vous donnons rendez-vous lundi prochain à 9 heures, pour effectuer votre semaine d'essai._

 _Dans l'attente de vous voir à l'œuvre, nous vous prions d'agréer nos meilleurs sentiments._

 _Messieurs Fred et Georges Weasley._

Une fois son pli dans le bec, l'oiseau reprend sa route.

La semaine passa sans autre surprise. La boutique ne désemplissait pas, les commandes s'enchainaient et les journées étaient longues mais le succès valait tout le travail fourni.

Le vendredi midi, Coqcigrue, le hibou de Ron, arrive avec un mot de leur mère.

 _Bonjour mes chéris,_

 _Hermione vient d'arriver. Elle est radieuse et ravie d'être rentrée._

 _Ce soir, j'organise un dîner à la maison avec vos frères, Ginny et Harry pour son retour. Nous vous attendons à 20 heures._

 _A ce soir, Maman._

Cette missive confirmait ce qu'ils avaient prévu, raison pour laquelle aucun n'avait pris d'engagement extérieure, ils savaient que le retour de la fille adoptive de la famille impliquerait forcément une invitation pour au moins un dîner.

A 19 heures, après la fermeture, ils laissent Félicity et James finir de nettoyer et ranger la boutique et montent se préparer pour le dîner. 45 minutes plus tard, ils transplanent à proximité du Terrier. Le bruit de la musique et des rires leur parvint et chacun souri. Même si l'ambiance étant toujours joyeuse, l'absence d'Hermione pendant 4 ans s'était fait sentir, tout comme sa rupture avec Ron avait miné un temps le jeune homme et sa mère. Maintenant tout le monde était remis et seule la joie du retour de la fille prodigue est dans tous les esprits.

Les câlins et accolades en tout genre sont de mise, chacun voulant profiter de la jeune femme. Aucun d'eux n'étaient allé au Canada, aussi elle se fit une joie de leur raconté ses études, les saisons, le paysage, ses amis, ses amours et tout ce qui avait constitué son aventure américaine.

Quand vint la question de son futur, la jeune femme annonça qu'elle avait un essai pour un poste dès la semaine suivante mais attendait de voir s'il serait concluant avant d'en dire plus. Les jumeaux comprirent qu'ils devaient également garder le secret, aussi quand leur père leur demanda si ils avaient enfin trouvé la perle rare, ils répondirent être sur une piste qui semblait intéressante mais que pour le moment ils préféraient ne pas vendre la peau de l'hippogriffe. Heureusement personne ne sembla faire le rapprochement.

A la fin de la soirée, ils furent invités, comme leurs frères à revenir dimanche pour le déjeuner. Mais avant de partir, ils proposèrent à Hermione et quiconque le désirait, à venir les voir à la boutique. Ça faisait un moment que toute la famille n'était pas venue voir les nouveautés. Rendez-vous fut pris pour le lendemain.

Lors de ce samedi après-midi neigeux, un groupe entre tout à coup dans la boutique dans l'espoir de regagné quelques degrés. Ainsi, Molly et Arthur accompagnés du trio d'or et de Ginny, font leur entrée dans le magasin le plus joyeux du chemin de Traverse.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, la rue avait peu à peu retrouvée sa vie d'avant, les commerces avaient ré-ouverts et la vie avait peu à peu repris ses droits, les rires d'abords rares et timides s'étaient fait plus francs et plus nombreux. Ollivander vendait de nouveau ses baguettes, Gringotts a vu son plafond réparé, des sorciers de tout âge et de toute profession s'étaient ligués pour se réattribuer leur ville, laissant parfois des traces de ce qu'ils avaient vécu pour que les générations à venir n'oublie pas ou peu mené la soif de pouvoir et son aveuglement.

Même la boutique des jumeaux, qui avait quasiment été explosé par les mangemorts, a vu l'aide, non seulement des membres de la famille et des membres de l'ordre, mais aussi de plusieurs anciens élèves ou de bons samaritains pour réhabiliter l'immeuble et leur appartement au-dessus.

Aussi pour remercier les combattants mais aussi ceux qui avaient aidé à la reconstruction, des pierres se sont vu ensorcelées pour leur rendre hommage, et montrer au monde que le courage et la générosité n'était jamais vains.

Mais revenons aux Weasley. Pendant que la famille fait le tour de la boutique, Fred réussi à prendre Hermione à part pour lui montrer leur laboratoire, la laissant navigué entre les chaudrons, les fioles et autres ingrédients pour voir si elle semblait à l'aise, et c'est avec joie qu'il constata qu'elle se fondait à merveille dans le paysage et semblait comme chez elle, émerveillée de ce qui l'entourait mais sans appréhension de se retrouver dans leur sanctuaire de création. Elle sait que sa demande pouvait surprendre, mais son rôle de préfète était bien loin et elle avait compris pendant ses études qu'apporter joie, bonheur et bonne humeur aux autres est un but plus que louable.

Après deux heures de visite guidée détaillée, les Weasley repartir chez eux pour organiser le déjeuner du lendemain.

Hermione était vraiment heureuse de se retrouver de nouveau entourée de sa famille de cœur. N'ayant pas pu lever le sort jeté avant la guerre à se parents, elle s'était retrouvé seule mais c'était sans compté sur Molly, sa seconde maman, qui ne l'aurait jamais laissé à son sort. Ils avaient eu du mal à comprendre son envie de partir loin du Royaume-Uni, mais elle leur avait expliquée, après avoir passé ses ASPIC l'été après la chute de Voldemort, qu'elle devait aussi se reconstruire et avait besoin d'un nouveau départ, loin du château et de son ancienne maison. Ses économies et la bourse reçue par sa nouvelle école lui permettrait de faire face et promis qu'elle continuerait à leur écrire régulièrement. Aussi avec le cœur lourd pour chacun, la lionne avait quitté le nid. Elle avait tenu promesse, leur écrivant toutes les semaines des petits mots pour chacun et des nouvelles de ses études et de sa vie, des photos magiques s'y ajoutant parfois.

Maintenant que chacun avait sa vie, elle se sentait en retard face à ses amis. Harry était maintenant un auror avec une solide réputation, il s'était fiancé avec Ginny deux ans avant et le mariage serait célébré cet été. La dernière des Weasley, avait repris le poste de prof de métamorphose, McGonagall étant maintenant directrice de l'école. Ron lui avait intégrer les Canons de Chudley comme gardien et s'épanouissait dans sa carrière, malgré un emploi du temps chargé, il arrivait toujours à trouver du temps à passer avec sa famille. Alors oui, elle avait le plus haut niveau d'étude de sa bande, mais avait l'impression de ne pas avoir commencé à vivre sa vie.

Le déjeuner dominical fut un régal comme toujours. Neuville et Luna, en couple depuis la fin de la guerre et heureux parents d'une petite Diane, 2 ans, avaient également été conviés. Il raconta son travail de prof de botanique, Mme Chourave ayant décidé de prendre sa retraite, et Luna de sa chronique mensuelle parlant des créatures magiques méconnues dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Un autre bonheur se profilait pour Neuville, un sorcier avait trouvé un moyen pour contrecarré une partie des effets du sortilège Doloris, les résultats étant probant, il espérait une amélioration de la vie de ses parents. La guérison totale ne pouvait être espérée, mais pouvoir de nouveau communiqué avec eux sera le plus beau cadeau que la médecine magique puisse lui faire.

Encore une fois, la joie, le bonheur et la gaité étaient de mise dans la maison biscornue de la famille de roux la plus célèbre de Grande Bretagne. Le jus de citrouille, la bière-au-beurre et le whisky-pur-feu permettait de porter tous les toasts possibles et imaginables. La journée se fini sous les rires de cette famille recomposée et heureuse.

En ce nouveau lundi, cette fois pluvieux, Hermione traverse cette rue qu'elle a tant de fois parcourue plus jeune, et la redécouvre avec plaisir. Arrivée à la boutique, à l'heure bien sûr, elle fait la connaissance de Félicity, une jolie blonde au sourire radieux et de James, un grand châtain avec des yeux rieurs. Après les salutations, Fred l'emmène dans la salle des créations pour un test. Depuis deux semaines, les jumeaux travaillent sur un bonbon devant transformer selon la pastille un point de l'apparence du gouteur, que ce soit la couleur des cheveux, des yeux ou même la forme du visage. Ce travaille apparemment purement esthétique, leur donnerait les bases pour reproduire certaine des transformations que Tonks faisait, comme avoir un groin de cochon ou un bec de canard, etc. mais ils bloquent et mettent donc leur nouvelle apprentie au défi de résoudre leur problème. Ce n'est pas tant le résultat, même si trouver la solution serrait génial, que la façon dont ils interagiront qui leur importe.

Après avoir demandé le détail de toutes les étapes déjà effectué, Hermione leur propose l'utilisation d'une nouvelle plante, ainsi que la modification d'une des étapes de fabrication. Et le simple fait de mélanger dans le sens inverse à une étape plutôt qu'à une autre, la diminution de la température, associés à une infusion stabilise le mélange. L'expérimentation du produit fini reste à faire et également vérifier que ce processus, s'il est viable s'applique aux autres transformations, mais pour le moment c'est un sans-faute. La communication passe bien, peut-être parce qu'elle a l'habitude de leur mode de pensée et qu'elle a compris quand s'imposer et quand les écouter.

En fin de journée, le bilan est plus que positif, elle a sans vraiment le faire exprès, tout du moins c'est ce qu'elle dit, désamorcé deux disputes des frères, empêché un chaudron d'explosé et testé sans sourciller le bonbon, ce qui lui a valu de se balader pendant deux heures avec un bec dans la boutique. Les clients présents, s'ils ont tout d'abords été surpris, sont finalement ravis d'assister à la naissance d'un nouveau produit qui fera sans doute fureur dans les foyers et à l'école très bientôt.

Le vendredi, après la fermeture et avant le diner chez leurs parents, Fred et Georges organisent une petite réunion pour faire le bilan de la semaine d'essai d'Hermione. Tout le monde est unanime, Hermione est la personne la plus à même de par sa maîtrise des sorts et potions, et sa connaissance des jumeaux pour les assistés. Aussi c'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé que l'annonce du nouveau travail d'Hermione est faite le soir même la famille Weasley.

Si la nouvelle surprend, une complicité apparait pour ce nouveau trio et chacun reçoit félicitations et encouragements pour cette nouvelle aventure. Même Molly, qui a d'abords été choqué, comprends que cette alliance va apporter de la légèreté dans la vie de la jeune femme et de la rigueur dans le travail de ses enfants.

Alors que le printemps se montre enfin, la connivence des inventeurs s'est encore intensifiée, au point qu'Hermione a adopté le mode des jumeaux que ce soit de ce comprendre en ne prononçant que quelques mots ou en finissant les phrases des deux autres, mais elle joue également la traductrice entre eux et le commun des mortels. Elle s'amuse également a testé et se promené pour faire découvrir les prochains produits dès qu'un est en cours de finalisation. Ça fait également plaisir aux vendeurs qui rigolent encore plus depuis qu'elle est là et, parfois, présentent de la même manière certains produits qui eux sont en vente.

Aucun ne se rendait compte qu'il manquait une pièce avant qu'elle n'arrive, en quelques semaines son sourire, ses manières élégantes et ses connaissances ont apportés une vraie valeur ajoutée à la boutique. Et si elle se faisait draguée, autant que Félicity, tout comme cette dernière elle déclinait poliment les propositions, arguant être déjà engagée dans une relation, ce que seul les membres de la boutique savaient être faux.

En mai, les invitations pour le mariage d'Harry et Ginny arrivèrent, la cérémonie se déroulera à la mi-juin. Hermione, après une grande discussion décida d'être le témoin de la mariée, Ron sera celui de son meilleur ami. Chacun des futurs mariés avaient voulu la jeune femme, mais comme la jeune Weasley ne savait pas qui d'autre choisir et qu'Harry avait une hésitation avec son frère de cœur, elle trancha, prenant la responsabilité de ce choix.

La question du cavalier suivit, bien sur l'annonce du mariage du Survivant ayant fait les gros titres, aussi, quand le nom de certains des invités fut révélé ceux-ci reçurent des propositions de cavaliers ou cavalières potentiel(le)s. Georges invita Félicity, à qui il faisait les yeux doux depuis un moment et elle se fit un plaisir d'accepter, ce qui fera office plus tard de prologue à leur histoire. Hermione n'était pas intéressée par les demandes d'inconnus, aussi quand Fred lui proposa de l'accompagné, en tout bien toute honneur, elle accepta et fut heureuse d'avoir un cavalier qui ne serait pas avec elle pour sa prétendue popularité d'héroïne de guerre ou pour son amitié avec l'Elu.

En ce beau samedi de juin, les invités placés sous la tente de réception dans le jardin du Terrier, prennent plaisir à admiré les décorations d'un beau marron glacé qui s'allie divinement bien au blanc satiné des nappes. Les robes et les costumes, dans les mêmes tons, sont élégants et raffinés. Les compositions florales diffusent d'agréables senteurs de rose et de lys, pendant que des angelots et des vifs d'or, créés et enchantés par le trio facétieux, dispersent des bulles colorées qui sortent de leurs ailes dans toute la tente.

La cérémonie est simple mais chargée d'émotion, les mariés sont heureux, les parents de Ginny comblés et les invités ravis. Aucun journaliste n'a été invité, même si Luna a eu l'accord de l'heureux couple pour faire un article à condition qu'elle seule l'écrive. Les cadeaux ont tous été inspectés par des aurors par sécurité, tout comme ils se sont relayés toute la journée pour vérifier qu'il n'y aurait pas d'invités indésirables. Un mur anti-animagus a également été formé autour du lieu de la cérémonie, son utilité a été confirmée quand Rita Skeeter, s'est vu retransformée immédiatement et refoulée sous peine d'emprisonnement pour les prochaines heures.

La soirée se passe à merveille, la musique est entraînante, la compagnie agréable et la lune et les étoiles sont présentes pour assister à la célébration. A la fin d'une énième danse avec Fred, qui se révèle être un excellent danseur, Hermione décide d'aller faire une balade pour profiter de l'air frais, pendant que son cavalier fait danser sa petite sœur. Une demi-heure plus tard, après s'être inquiété de ne pas la voir revenir, il la retrouve assise sous un chêne, ses chaussures posées près d'elle, les yeux levés vers la voûte céleste.

Il voit une autre facette d'elle à ce moment, il connait la meilleure amie de ses cadets, la travailleuse, la courageuse, l'intrépide et la joyeuse Hermione, mais dans ce clair-obscur il a l'impression de voir la femme pour la première fois, à cette instant elle n'est plus l'amie ou la collègue, mais une jeune femme attirante. Le doux sourire, surement inconscient mais tellement sincère sur ses lèvres, illumine son visage. Comment ne s'est-il jamais rendu compte qu'une telle beauté était à proximité ? Était-ce dû à leur deux ans de différence ? Aux sentiments que son petit frère et elle avait partagé ? Ou … ou rien, au début elle était une nouvelle griffondor, puis elle est devenu l'amie de son frère et de sa sœur, elle a été « adopté par sa mère et sa famille, elle était un soutien pour Ron et Harry, la préfète qui tentait de contré le balbutiement de leur commerce sauf quand ils visaient Ombrage, Rusard ou la Brigade inquisitoriale, à participer activement à la destruction des horcruxes et à la fin de Voldemort et avant de comprendre que la vie reprenait, elle avait quitté le pays. Bien sûr il l'avait vu grandir et devenir la jeune femme qu'elle est maintenant mais son regard sur elle est depuis tellement longtemps celui d'un grand frère qu'il n'avait jamais, jusqu'à cet instant réalisé la magnifique femme qu'elle est.

Un désir s'éveilla en lui en même temps que ses pensées s'imposaient à lui. Mais, pour la première fois, il ne sut comment agir face à une femme qui lui plaisait. Après tout ce n'était pas juste une femme de passage ou une amie d'école, elle était non elle est bien plus que ça. Il sait que s'il se plante avec elle, et encore dans l'éventualité où elle voudrait lui laissé une chance, les répercussions d'une séparation seraient ressenties par sa famille et dans son travail. Mais il s'emballe un peu, avant de penser à ça il doit essayer de savoir ce qu'elle pense de lui, si elle n'est pas intéressé ça tuera l'histoire dans l'œuf n'entraînera qu'un léger malaise.

Aussi, alors qu'il n'ose même pas entrevoir une issue positive, il se pose à côté d'elle, le sourire entendu qu'elle lui adresse lui fait comprendre qu'elle était consciente de sa présence près d'elle, après quelques minutes de silence, la conversation s'engage d'elle-même, une parole en amenant une autre. Plongés dans ce moment qui n'appartient qu'à eux, ils oublient la soirée dont les échos ne leurs parviennent plus, l'heure qu'ils ne voient pas passer ou même le froid qui se fait sentir avec la rosée du matin. Et bientôt, ils admirent le lever du soleil tout en continuant à parler.

Mais il sent que s'il ne se lance pas maintenant, alors son courage ne reviendra peut-être jamais. Très sérieusement il lui demande :

\- Que penses-tu de moi ?

\- Tu es l'une des meilleures personnes que je connaisse. Tu as un grand cœur, tu es droit et franc, ton honnêteté fait partie de ce que j'aime le plus chez toi et tu es beau ce qui ne gâche rien.

\- Et si je t'avouai que je te trouve aussi très belle et que je commence à m'intéresser à la magnifique femme que tu es. Quelle serait ta réaction ?

\- J'en serai flatté et même ravie, depuis que je suis revenue je me suis rendu compte de qui tu étais. Avant pour moi Fred et Georges, c'était un duo tellement inséparable que je pensais que vous n'aviez qu'une personnalité.

\- Comme beaucoup de monde.

\- Oui peut-être, mais en travaillant avec vous j'ai appris à vous connaître séparément, ce qui est ironique. Mais j'ai vu et apprécié ta douceur, ton engagement, ton sérieux et toutes les facettes qui ensemble te définissent. Je t'avoue que tu me plais mais que je n'ai pas osé faire un pas vers toi, déjà parce que je ne savais pas si tu ressentais la même chose et par peur de briser notre entente. Je tiens à toi beaucoup trop pour m'engager si tu ne veux pas la même chose que moi.

\- Tu m'attires et j'aime ta personnalité, ton humour et ton physique est attrayant ce qui ne gâche rien. Je crois que j'ai envie de plus que de simplement partagé une amitié et une relation de travail avec toi. Je ne veux pas non plus m'engager à la légère, je t'apprécie et te respecte trop pour cela. Mais je ne sais pas non plus où tout ça pourrait nous mener et je ne veux pas te donner des espoirs auxquels je ne saurais peut-être pas répondre comme tu le désirerais, aussi, afin de savoir où nous en sommes et si nous sommes compatibles, je te propose de faire des sorties ensemble, rien que nous deux, ça nous aidera à savoir si notre lien est amical ou amoureux. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Que je suis heureuse de te connaître aujourd'hui. Il y a quelques années une telle relation n'aurait pas été possible entre nous. Et oui, sortir avec toi me plairai énormément.

Tous deux avec un sourire aux lèvres, sont heureux de cette discussion, même si leur futur est trouble, le partage de leur envie commune de faire avancer les choses entre eux les ravis. Chacun avait eu peur de ne pas trouver chez l'autre un écho de ses sentiments, peur aujourd'hui amoindrie par ces aveux mutuels.


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut chers lecteurs et chères lectrices,_

 _Voici mon deuxième Fremione, je ne sais pas encore s'il y en aura un autre mais sachez que celui-ci n'est pas réellement la suite directe du premier, plutôt un intermède qui revient sur les questionnements de Fred quant à son attirance naissante pour Hermione._

 _ **Slytherinalexis**_ _merci pour ta review, mais je ne sais si je vais faire une suite au premier OS ni, si elle arrive, quand elle sera écrite ou publiée._

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

Une question taraudait Fred Weasley depuis quelque temps : comment ou plutôt pourquoi était-il tombé sous le charme d'Hermione Granger ? Après tout qu'est-elle pour lui ? La meilleure amie de son frère, celle de sa sœur également, ses parents la considère comme une seconde fille et ses frères voient en elle une seconde sœur, donc pourquoi pour lui est-elle devenue comme la huitième merveille du monde ? Depuis le temps qu'il se pose des questions il en vient à désespérer d'arriver un jour à y trouver des réponses. Le seul point positif est que personne, pas même son jumeau Georges ne s'est rendu compte de son trouble en présence de la jolie brune.

Afin de pouvoir trouver une réponse à cette question, qui allait vraiment finir par lui pourrir la vie, il décida de prendre en compte toutes les facettes du physique et de la personnalité d'Hermione.

1/ ses yeux :

Bon ils sont marrons, jusque-là rien d'exceptionnel. Grands avec de longs cils, qui lui donnent un regard de biche. Ils sont lumineux et transpirent d'intelligence. A chaque fois qu'il la regarde dans les yeux, il a l'impression de découvrir un nouvel univers profond, insondable et infini dans lequel il a envie de se perdre.

2/ sa bouche :

Petite mais charnue, des lèvres qui semblent douces, légèrement pulpeuses. Elles ressortent bien quand elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure quand elle est embarrassé, deviennent un écrin quand un petit bout de langue ressort lorsque la réflexion devient trop intense ou disparaissent quand elle les pince de perplexité. Ses lèvres ont l'air si douces et appétissantes qu'il rêve de leur goût.

3/ ses cheveux :

Indomptables comme elle, mais elle a appris à les disciplinés tout en leur laissant leur liberté dès que possible. Dans un sens ses cheveux sont le meilleur reflet de sa personnalité, ils mènent leur vie comme ils l'entendent mais quand il le faut sont capables de suivre le mouvement même si ce n'est que pour un temps. Sa crinière attrape chaque rayon de lumière pour lui créer un halo qui lui donne l'air d'un ange.

4/ sa corpulence :

De taille et de corpulence moyenne, elle est juste proportionnée comme il faut, sa poitrine et ses hanches attirent sans être trop proéminentes. Ses jambes et ses reins sont agréablement galbés. Sa peau est fine et douce. Ses petites mains sont habilles, agiles et gracieuses. Et malgré une petite stature, surtout visible quand elle est entouré de Harry et Ron, elle a une prestance et une présence qui ne permettent à personne de même essayé de lui marcher sur les pieds.

5/ son caractère :

Si certain trouve qu'elle a un caractère de dragon, ce qui est parfois vrais, elle n'en est pas moins quelqu'un de fidèle, de sincère, de franche et d'aimante. Peu rancunière, enfin du moment qu'on reconnaît avoir fait une bêtise et s'en excuse, elle connaît le pardon et surtout elle sait voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. Nous savons tous que si le « trio d'or » a réussi à survivre aux années passées à Poudlard et à la chasse aux horcruxes c'est en grande partie à son intelligence et à son sens pratique qu'on le doit. Même si il est à regretter son manque de goût pour l'aventure à l'aveugle, mais personne n'est parfait.

Il fait le point depuis des jours, sans arriver à se fixer, au fur et à mesure de ses réflexions il se rend compte que chaque aspect de son être l'intéresse et le fascine, mais aura-t-il un jour le courage de se lancer ? Il sait que Ron est avec Lavande de nouveau, étonnamment son changement de caractère après son agression par Greyback a fait des miracles sur leur entente. Mais il sait que le risque, surtout maintenant qu'elle travaille à la boutique avec George et lui n'est pas négligeable. Quand il finit de faire sa liste de tout ce qui selon lui la caractérise et la rend si intéressante à ses yeux, une de liste de « et si … » envahi son esprit.

Et si elle ne pense pas à moi de cette façon ?

Et si elle a déjà quelqu'un en tête ?

Et si ça se passe mal ?

Et si ça gâchait notre amitié ? Notre entente ? Notre travail ?

Et si Ron était malheureux de savoir que je m'intéresse à elle ?

Et si Georges se sentait exclus si nous commencions une relation ?

Et si ma famille n'acceptait pas cette histoire ?

Et si, et si, et si, et si, … cette question qu'il détournait à l'infini lui collait des migraines mais parfois une petite voie dans sa tête lui donnait une autre version : et si ça fonctionnait à merveille ?

Et dans ces moment-là, la migraine disparaissait et lui laissait un grand sourire et il se mettait à divaguer sur des moments d'une vie toute simple où ils emménageraient ensemble, se fianceraient et même se marieraient, auraient des enfants qui seraient de parfaits mélanges entre leurs physique et leurs caractères, de futurs petit Weasley turbulents mais diablement intelligents, ils se prendraient une maison, agrandirait le magasin, en ouvrirait d'autre et un jour, ses enfants et ceux de Georges, hériteraient de l'empire de farce et attrape qu'ils auront construits et avec Hermione ils profiterons d'une retraite heureuse et bien méritée, entouré de leurs enfants, petits-enfants, etc. oui il veut ça, une vie avec Hermione, il sait que ça ne sera pas toujours rose, mais cette certitude qu'elle et lui sont les deux côtés d'une même pièce s'impose de plus en plus à lui.

Et il en est là ce soir, Harry est devenu officiellement son beau-frère et sa sœur est aux anges, mais alors que ces réflexions font chemin, il cherche celle qui le hante sans la trouver. Un signe de tête de son jumeau, à qui il n'a rien dit, mais qui semble avoir tout deviné, lui indique d'aller voir à l'extérieur de la tente sous laquelle se déroule la fête et, effectivement, il la repère adossée à un arbre, magnifique sous la lumière de la lune et se décide, ce soir il parlera avec elle, ce soir les non-dits seront dévoilés, ce soir sera le début de leur aventure.

Il est heureux de trouver un écho en elle de ses sentiments, et se promets à ce moment de tout faire pour qu'elle soit heureuse le restant de sa vie. Mais ce que Fred ignore, c'est Hermione se fait la même promesse.

Cet OS est plus court et serait peut-être suivie d'un dernier qui racontera leur vie à deux, mais je ne promets rien.

Peut-être à bientôt, bises, Lylypuce55.


End file.
